Change Happens
by British Senpai
Summary: Kurt's done being pushed around by Blaine, The Warblers, The New Directions,Dalton, and the pain. So It's time for a change. Badboy!Kurt [First chapter based off of another fanfic. Branches off in 2nd chapter]
1. Change

Kurt was done. He was _so_ done. No more Blaine, no more New directions, no more locker shoves, no more Warblers, no more hurt.

The warblers had _never_ appreciated him or him being a countenor, he was always taken advantage of. Blaine Blaine _blaine_ thats the **only** thing the Warblers cared about, everyone else stood in the back, swaying and singing the 'oooh's and 'ahh's. They never used any of his ideas, or even acknowledged him, saying his performances were 'too much'.

Moving away from Mckinley meant no more New Directions, which also meant no more Rachel Berry, the annoying dwarf who took all of the solo's. It also meant he didn't have to deal with all of their drama. Who was going out with who, who broke up with who, who cheated on who, who got a solo. One of the best things from moving from Mckinley meant that he didn't have to deal with Karofsky, his main tormentor. The boy who had shoved him into lockers, there him into dumpsters like he was a piece of trash, dumped slushes on him, _kissed_ him, and had threatened him every day.

Blaine was the worst. He _never_ trusted Kurt. He always told him to stay away from any boy that flirted with him, Blaine had cheated on him while he was a Mckinley. Then Blaine said kurt was cheating when he was texting another boy. He was always taken advantage of by Blaine. Blaine _knew_ Kurt was a people pleaser. Kurt was desperate to keep people happy and being himself, always being accepting and happy. And so, in the relationship, Blaine had always been forgiven, even when he forced himself on Kurt, even when he cheated, even when he yelled at Kurt. He was always used, everyone used him, took advantage of his generosity.

Well Kurt was _done_.

[A few minutes Earlier…]

 _Kurt sat on Blaine's lap, listening intently to what he was saying._

" _...Kurt, you remember when I went out to the Lima Bean two days ago, right?" Blaine asked, he nodded._

" _Yep."_

" _Well I ran into a old friend there.." Blaine said, looking up to see his reaction._

" _Oh! Wonderful! Who was it? April?" Kurt asked Blaine,, smiling._

" _Oh, no…. Why would you think that? She asked us if we wanted to get drunk to take the edge off of the pain from our Honeymoon!" Blaine said, he laughed._

" _She wasn't_ all _bad, Blaine! She was just trying to help." He said, snuggling up with Blaine, who wrapped his arms around him._

" _Anyways, It was Sebastian Smythe!" Blaine said, looking back at Kurts face to see his reaction. Kurt stared blankly at him._

"The _Sebastian Smythe? The same Sebastian who made you_ cheat _on me?" He asked, leaning back a bit to study Blaine's face._

" _Yes, but he's changed. He's nicer. While we were at Lima Bean he bought me coffee and we started talking about what we missed, even though we talked a few months ago. Did you know he's at a public High school after he left Dalton?" Blaine said, obviously happy that they found each other again. Kurt stood up, turning to blaine._

" _Blaine do you not even care? He made you cheat on me, he hurt our relationship, and now you're going to be his friend? You of all people should know that he can't keep his hands to himself!" He said to Blaine, who was fuming, literally smoke could be coming out his ears any second. Blaine stood also._

" _Yes Kurt, I'm going to be his friend, I thought you would be okay with that."_

" _Of course I'm NOT OKAY WITH THAT, BLAINE!" Kurt, said, yelling the last few words._

" _He's going to STEAL you from me Blaine! I don't think You should be friends with him! He's just going to get you again, and you're to much of a gentleman to care!" Kurt said, crossing his arms._

" _I'm going to be his friend, You can't control me Kurt. I can befriend anyone I feel like befriending and you_ won't _stop me." Blaine said._

" _No blaine, You're not going to be his friend while you're in this relationship!" Kurt said, hopefully getting his initial point across. Blaine looked even madder, if that could be possible._

" _Well I don't think I can handle this relationship if I can't the befriend people that I want." Blaine said, calmly… a little_ too _calmly._

" _Blaine, I didn't say you can't befriend people, just not people who have split us up…" He said, his face softening. It just seemed to fuel Blaine's rage._

" _Yes you are. I want to befriend Seb, and if you can't handle it, I'm done with this relationship." Blaine deadpanned, waiting for his response. Kurt looked shocked._

" _B-Blaine… I thought you would understand-"_

" _Understand what exactly? Understand you're controlling this relationship 'cause you're to_ stupid _to understand I wouldn't cheat on you? Or you're to stupid to understand me and Seb will only be friends?" Blaine said,instantly regretting his choice of words because, it would cause Kurt pain. And pain did it cause. He looked absolutely hurt as his eyes started tearing up, the tears threatening to spill over. kurt spun on the heel of his shoe, his arms holding himself as if he would fall apart if he let go, he opened the dorm room's door, to find Wes, Thad, Jeff, And Nick standing there. He pushed past Wes and walked down the hall, crying as Nick and Jeff followed._

 _[to teh present]_

Everyone in the dorms had heard their fight, drawing the attention of Nick, Jeff, Thand and Wes, causing them to be by the door when a crying Kurt walked out of the dorm, Jeff and Nick tailing him.

Kurt continued walking even though he knew Jeff and Nick were following him. As soon as he opened his dorm room door he started crying. He closed the door in Nick and Jeff's face, leaning on the wall next to. Gut wrenching sobs escaped him as he slid down, covering his face. The one person he knew that wouldn't ever call him stupid, called him stupid for worrying about their relationship. He continued sobbing as Jeff and Nick entered the room, sitting on either side of him. They both hugged Kurt as he sat, crying.

A few minutes later his sobs were replaced by an occasional sniffle. He lifted up his head and wiped the remaining tears on his Dalton Uniform sleeve. Nick cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Kurt we overheard your umm… argument." Nick began.

"Are you gonna take Blaine's side in this?" He asked sharply.

"No, no no. Blaine usually messes up with this stuff. He Always speaks his mind…. I was going to tell you that you were in the right. Seb would've tried to take him away… But I think you should apologize for yelling." Jeff said, patting Kurt's back.

"I knew it! There's ALWAYS a catch with you two! Always making ME apologize and making ME THE BIGGER PERSON! Well for once, I'm not going to apologize first!" He yelled, his eyes still puffy and red. He stood up and pointed at the door. "Leave, just leave. Save your argument for Blaine." Kurt said, as he watched them leave.

Blaine didn't close the door, he was still mad at Kurt. _How could he think I would do that? I'm not stupid!_ Wes cleared his throat, causing Blaine to look at him.

He heard loud sobs coming from a few doors down, and then scream for someone to leave.

A few minutes later Nick and Jeff came back, looking defeated.

"What happened?" Wes asked, turning to the two, totally forgetting an angry Blaine.

"Well, Kurt got mad, duh." Jeff said, plopping on the bed next to Blaine. "He doesn't want to apologize because he always does, and I kinda have to agree…"

Kurt sat on the floor rocking himself back and forth slowly.

He was done.

So done.

Kurt stood up from his position on the floor and he proceeded to his closet. He began ripping everything off of the hangars, throwing the clothes on the floor in a fit of rage. He walked over to his dresser and started throwing all of his multi-coloured pants on the ground, his glittery socks also were thrown. He walked into his bathroom. _Stupid moisturizing routine._ He threw bottles on the floor. _Stupid hair style._ He trashed the Hairspray bottles. _Stupid STUPID_ _ **STUPID**_. He walked into his closet there was one thing left in there, a box on the top shelf. He grabbed the box and brought it into his destroyed room. He opened it, revealing a black leather jacket. He had bought it one christmas, but after wearing it he decided it wasn't his style. He walked over to his shoes collection and threw all of them but two across the room. He grabbed his completely black leather boots. He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that were lying on the floor next to him. _I should burn this later…. or dump it in someone else's room._ He decided he was going to change for himself, he was going to change so he wouldn't be picked on, or taking advantage of ,and he was _never_ going back.

He also found a all black shirt. He stripped all of his clothes off, adding them to his mess of a room. He pulled on his black shirt, shimmied into his black skinny jeans, and his leather boots. He heard a knock at his door.

"Fuck off"

He pulled on his leather jacket and went into the bathroom to study his reflection. Another knock.

"I SAID FUCK OFF." Kurt said, walking to the door, swinging it open to find a awkward looking Nick, who immediately turned around and walked away. Kurt went back to the mirror. He once again looked at his reflection. _Something's off…_ He couldn't put a finger on it. What's wrong with the look? _Too black._ He walked back to his room, scanning it to find a better shirt. His eyes landed upon a black shirt with white stripes. He walked too it, shedded his jacket and shirt and put the new one on. As walking to the mirror he shrugged his leather jacket on, looking at his reflection again.

 _Something's still wrong._ He got angry. He walked into his room and started kicking his shoes and clothes. Karofsky and Finn were right. His clothes _were_ too faggy and colorful and flamboyant. It did make him stand out too much. He hated his clothes. He walked back into the bathroom when it dawned on him. _My hair._ His hair was too perfect. IT was a photo-perfect coif. He ran a hand through his hair. And _boy_ did it feel _good_. he continued to run his hand through his hair, making it look messy and it was perfect.

Looking at his clothes on the floor he decided he need to go shopping. He walked to the door, kicking things on his way out, and opened it to come face-to-face withWes. He looked at them for a second with a bored look. Wes stood there staring at him. He shoved past him and walked out into the hallway.

Kurt pulled into the mall's parking lot. He was going shopping. He got out of the car and walked into the mall, glaring at anyone who dared to look him in the eyes. His change was almost complete. He was almost the person who would never be pushed around, almost the person he needed to be. He walked into the darkest store he could find. It was full of 'Dark' Clothing. Leather jackets, Black Gloves, Grey skinny jeans,skinny jeans that were almost ripped to shreds, different types of shoes that were black and red, black and dark blue and other dark colors with black.

He spent over $100 by the time he was done, with a whole new wardrobe. He was just about to leave when an idea popped into his mind. _Tattoos._ He walked into the store that had a sign saying Tattoos: 50% Off.

Piercings: Buy one get one free.

He walked to the entrance of the store, mentally preparing himself to go inside. He walked in, a cocky smiled on his lips. When he got to the counter he leaned on it, close to the girl who was working the register.

"What would you recommend? You seem like you have _experience_ " he said, looking at the different tattoos and piercings. The girl looked up at him as he spoke, obviously thinking about an answer.

"Eyebrow piercing,left side, nose piercing, Cartilage piercing- right side." She said, playing with her lip piercing with her tongue. Kurt smile broadened.

"Perfect."

After a bit of flirting and sweat talk, he managed to save a couple bucks on his piercings. He had gotten exactly what the girl recommended. And. He. Looked. Hot. He was not Kurt Hummel the baby penguin. He was Kurt Hummel the certified Badass.


	2. A New Direction

**A/N: I'ma update as much as possible c:**

* * *

Kurt walked back into Dalton, his face was sore from the piercings, but the said it would be gone soon so he ignored the soreness. He walked into the dorm's hallway, heading towards his door. He got out his key to unlock the door, and unlock the door he did. Kurt threw his bags on the ground, picking up a bottle of hair dye, It was electric Blue. He walked into the bathroom, already starting to Bleach and dye his hair.

The dye was in his hair for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door, and lots of mumbling. Kurt sighed, walking over to the door, opening it to the Warblers.

"What do you want?" He asked, practically growling.

"GOD. KURT! YOUR HAIR!"

"He got piercings too!

"WHAT are you WEARING?"

"Who are you and what did you do with Kurt?!"

"K-Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking a t Kurt.

"What do you want, _Hobbit_?" He asked, frowning at the short teen in front of him. Blaine looked hurt, which just fueled Kurt's anger.

"Why are you being so uhm…. Mean?" Blaine asked, looking like he wanted to disappear. Kurt smirked.

"Goodbye, I'm done with this conversation." He said, slamming the door in Blaine's Face.

"Oh, and Blaine? We're DONE." Kurt called through the door, earning more mumbles. Kurt smiled inwardly. He liked change. Kurt locked his door as he heard the warblers shuffle down the hall. He was actually happy for once. He walked over to his bed, he didn't even change. HE was tired from a day or crying and shopping, his face was still sore.

Kurt woke to his alarm clock, which was blaring 'Defying Gravity'. He groaned, it was a weekend, and he was supposed to go to his dad's, which he obviously would, to show off his new look, and personality. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he wandered to the bags that were by his door, stepping over the bottles, and stepping all over clothes. Kurt picked up the bags, and shoved all the clothes into a bigger bag, that would be able to fit all of his clothes.

His phone was also too gay for him, so he threw it at the wall, thankfully it didn't break, and he texted Finn, who was supposed to be picking him up.

To: Finn

 _Pick me up._

To: Kurt (from finn)

 _Already here, expected you to…. take longer._

This time kurt did break his phone on the slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out of his dorm room, getting weird looks from anyone who looked at him. Respect, and fear. He smiled, it was perfect. He continued walking, he just wanted to leave, it felt like reform school to him now. As he walked out of the doors he noticed Finn's car, and Finn's face, which was priceless.

He sauntered up to the car, smirking the whole way.

"Hello Finn, close your mouth, you're going to catch flies." He said, patting his just sat there, his mouth still in the shape of an 'O'.

"Can you stop gaping at me and unlock this damn door?" Kurt asked, slouching as finn unlocked the door, who still looked shocked.

"Oh yeah, Finn? I need to go buy a new phone."

"But you just texted me.."

"Ya it's in my dorm room, broken beyond repair, thanks to the wall." Kurt said. Finn looked uncomfortable, which made Kurt even happier.

"So, are you going to drive me, or am I gonna do it myself?"

"Uhm… I think we should go home first…. so you can put your stuff up." Finn said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Fine, I wanted to show Burt my new style anyways, Oh, and I brought stuff you decorate my room with."

"Wait, your room looks fine, why redecorate it?" Finn asked dumbly.

"Well, I don't like the 'faggy lamp' or 'faggy drapes' Finn." Kurt said, using air quotes. Finn had said that to him when they just began being step-brothers. Finn, once again, looked even more uncomfortable, if that was possible.

* * *

Finn pulled into the Hudmels driveway, sighing.

"Aww, Finn don't sigh, I'll make a good first impression to your daddy." He said, making a kissy face as he got out of the car, obviously in a foul mood. Kurt walked with Finn to the door, he was nervous, but he just pushed it to the back of his mind, like he did while singing. Kurt stood with Finn as he unlocked the door.

"Where's Burt?"

"He'll be back in a few minutes." Finn replied, walking up the stairs.

"I'll be in my room. Decorating." He said, walking into his room in the basement. He threw his bag on the floor. _Time to redecorate._ He began by doing exactly what he did in his dorm room, Kurt stood with Finn as he unlocked the door.

"Where's Burt?"

"He'll be back in a few minutes." Finn replied, walking up the stairs.

"I'll be in my room. Decorating." He said, walking into his room. He threw his bag on the floor. _Time to redecorate._ He began by doing exactly what he did in his dorm room. Destroy everything. HE began with his closet, throwing clothes everywhere. He did the same with all the things on the wall, the dresser and the stuff in his bathroom. He continued to do this until he heard someone open his door.

" _What_ are you DOING?"

" . ." Kurt deadpanned,turning around to face his father in the doorway. He was faced with silence. Complete silence as Carol walked in. They both looked shocked, both of them were shocked because of his appearance.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to continue redecorating." He said, leaving his parents in a stunned silence. He picked up where he left off, his shoes. He picked a pair up, shrugged, and chucked them across the room, causing scuff marks on the wall. His father snapped back to reality.

"Kurt? Bud, what happened?"

Kurt turned to his father. "I. Changed." He said as he turned around to continue chucking shoes across his room. His father and Carol started mumbling to each other. He caught snippets of their conversation. 'New Directions','Bullies', 'Finn'. He knew they were going to get the new directions, but he didn't care, he was redecorating.

They both left in silence, he heard them call for Finn. He sighed as he went to his door to lock it, he wouldn't be able to deal with the Glee club if when they came, he would explode in their faces, not that he cared, but he wanted to finish his room. He opened his bag and found new pictures, of his new look. He put them in replace of his old ones.

That's all he had. He was going to go shopping soon, right after he put up some of his new clothes. He heard a knock on his door.

"And I will say it for the 3rd time in two days. Fuck off." He said to the door. He continued to put up some of his clothes, he was going to take the rest to his dorm room. Another knock, and then the door opened. _Of course, the master key._ He turned around, mentally preparing himself for everyone to rush inside, and the did. But as soon as they saw him room they stopped and started at. Nobody had seen Kurt yet, so he kept putting clothes up, which made noise. Everyone turned to him, and almost everyone gasped, except Santana and Puck, who both liked mildly impressed.

"KUUUUUUUUUUURT?"

"Wait wait wait. That's Kurt?"

"Yeah duh that's kurt... look, his skin's still perfect!"

"What happened to my boo?"

"I told you he was... different."

"I Like it."Everyone turned to Puck and Santana, who were both smiling at all look appalled. Kurt smiled.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here."He said, finishing his closet. Everyone looked mad.

"Kurt! Why did you do this? I thought you liked who you were!" Rachel said, walking over to Kurt.

"I Do, and this is who I am now, Hobbit." He deadpanned, walking over to the bathroom, messing up his hair.

" _This_ is not you, Kurt." Finn said. Kurt turned around to Finn.

"Frankenteen, this is who I am now." He said, walking our of his room, the New Directions following him.

"Oh and puck? I need you for a second." He said, dragging Puck away.

"I need your help. I need better clothes and to redecorate. And possibly a fake ID." He said as puck nodded.

"We're going shopping." Kurt said as he walked down the stairs with Puck, Santana followed them.

"I'm coming too." She said, smirking as Kurt looked back at the New Directions. _Well I'm taking a New Direction._ He smiled inwardly.


	3. A Song!

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews... (makes meh feel suu loved ;u; ) This one's gonna be a lil' shorter btw c:**

 **So this chapter's going to hop between be in Blaine and Kurt's P.O.V.'s**

 **Review = Previews**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Review your suggestions for the next chapters c:**

* * *

Blaine sat in the common room, the Warblers looking at him expectantly.

"Tell us Blaine." Wes said, twirling the gavel in his hand. Blaine was thoroughly confused, Kurt was just fine before Seb was brought up.. what caused such a sudden change?

"Guys I don't know what happened..." Blaine said, preparing for Wes's wrath.

"Yes you do! He couldn't of changed just like that!" Wes said, now pointing his gavel at Blaine. "Something has caused him to turn into... whatever he is now!" Blaine mentally winced. He didn't do anything too bad, right?

"Okay, okay. All I did was say something about Sebastian and he snapped. He started yelling at me-" Blaine started.

"Well _duh_ he'd snap at you! He tried to break you up multiple times! How would you like it if he talked about befriending Karofsky?" Jeff interrupted from his place beside Nick.

"Anyways, he said that I couldn't hang out with him. And I went on to say that he can't choose who I hang out with, because it's my choice. And he started saying that I just couldn't be sebastian's friend, that's it. And I said he was stupid for... Ohh." Blaine said, finding his mistake. _Seriously, Blaine? How could you be so stupid?!_ He facepalmed.

"And that's the reason, isn't it? 'Hobbit'?" Jeff said, mimicking Kurt's voice. Blaine held his head in his hands. _Stupid stupid stupid._ _I'm so stupid._ Suddenly his phone was on his lap.

"Call him and apologize! He deserves it, as I've said before." Blaine sighed and took the phone, calling Kurt. It rang three times before he picked up. "Kurt? Kurt. I'm so sorry.." Blaine began, but was cut off.

"Kurt does not want to talk to you. Bye." A female voice said before he was hung up on. Blaine pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, dumbfounded.

"What'd he say?" Wes asked, walking over to Blaine.

"Nothing. Someone else answered and hung up..." Blaine said, tears in his eyes.

* * *

"Thanks Satan." Kurt said, driving the car towards Dalton Academy.

"No problem, Lady Lips." Santana said, throwing his phone in his lap.

"I'm still here, y'know." Puck said from the backseat.

Kurt grunted and turned back to the road. They were in the parking lot for Dalton Academy. Kurt pulled into his usual spot and got out of the car along with Santana and Puck. Today was going to be a long day. Side-by-side, Puck, Kurt and Satan walked into Dalton, earning glares from teachers and students alike.

* * *

"Soo... what're we gonna do?" Jeff asked, still glaring at Blaine.

"I don't know if there's anything we _can_ do..." Wes said from the wall he was leaning on. "In one night he did all of this, you think he's going to go back easily? Don't think so.." Blaine looked up from holding his head.

"What if we sang to him?" Blaine asked, looking up at Wes with hope. Wes took a minute to think about that before nodding.

"But we'd need to make it _good_." He said, once again holding his gavel for everyone to see. "Anyone have a better solution to cure Kurt?" Nobody raised their hand.

"Okay, Blaine, what do we do?"

* * *

Kurt threw the door open, letting Puck and Satan inspect his room.

"So what the damage? What will we have to do first?" Kurt asked, kicking his shoes across the room.

"Well, your room's messy with... Girly clothes... so maybe you need it to be messy with manly clothes?" Puck suggested, picking up a shirt and tossing it. Santana walked up to him, and smacked hi upside the head.

"Great idea." She said as she turned to Kurt. "It's about time you came to your senses, y'know." She said, tossing a shirt into the trash. "Lets get this started."

* * *

"Blaine stop that, It'll give you wrinkles." Nick said, lightly slapping away Blaine's hands from his face.

"Being without Kurt will give me wrinkles." Blaine said, pulling on his face once more. He sighed, no getting through to Blaine when he's in one of his moods. He turned to the group of Warblers who were decorating the room, trying to make the room perfect. The doors suddenly flung open, revealing Kurt, Puck and Santana.

"Aww, a welcome party just for me?" Kurt said sarcastically, batting his eyelashes. "How wonderful!" Santana jabbed a dumbfounded Puck, who was staring at the decorations as she muttered something under he breath, causing him to look at the group. Blaine looked up from his position, he looked sad. Kurt walked over to Blaine and squeezed his cheek.

"Aww and Blainers is moping in the corner with Nick." Kurt said, looking at him, smirking. Blaine abruptly stood up, the Warblers instantly backing him up. Kurt backed up a few steps, landing in the middle of puck and Santana. He held up a hand, looking, yet again, disgusted.

"No need for anyone to sing _Teenage Dream_. I know your plan, and don't worry boys. I'm not going back to the baby penguinn I was before, this is the new me." He said, spinning on his heel to walk out when Blaine captured his shoulder, earning a glare from Kurt. "What do you want?" He spat, looking at Blaine in disgust. Blaine, who was defeated, let go and cowered away from Kurt, who smirked as he brushed off his shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: Told you it was going to be short ;-;'. Suggestions welcome!**

 **Bye bye~ British Senpai**


	4. Another song? Seriously?

**A/N: Sorry I'm suu late ;n; My sister had to go to the ER...**

 **She had to get stitches ;-;**

 **Sooo enough about meh, TIME TO GET TO TEH STOREH!**

* * *

Kurt face planted onto his bed in dalton, probably the last time he would do so. He was moving back to Mckinley, to take care of some 'business'. He felt no need to change into pajamas, he was too tired, and he was busy plotting against Mckinley's student body. he drifted to sleep, even though it was only 7:00 P.M.

* * *

"Blaine, what are we going to do? The song obviously didn't work." Jeff said, leaning on one of the desks, oblivious to Nick's staring. Blaine shrugged, the only way he knew how to get through to people was singing...

"Maybe we could sing to him forcefully, not let him stop us until we're done. Then he'd have to listen!" Nick said, tearing his eyes away from Jeff's butt. Wes stepped into the classroom, followed by the rest of the Warblers. He smiled.

"What a great idea, Nick. But we need a new song, the old one won't work, so we need one that could relate?" Wes suggested, walking over to Nick Jeff and Blaine. _Now... what song would work? One that says 'We accept you for who you are, not who you pretend to be'? Nah, how about one that says 'Be yourself'? Ehh.. It'll have to work._

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

 _Monday_

Kurt grabbed his bag off of the corner of the bed, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His neon blue streak was all messed up, in a good way, along with the rest of his hair. He was wearing Black skinny Jeans, black leather jacket, blue neon shirt that was untucked. He also had blue piercings. One final adjust of the hair, and he was done. He doesn't need to say goodbye, at least the new him wouldn't need to. Adjusting the strap on his shoulder, he walked towards the hand was on the handle when the door suddenly was thrown open, revealing- as Satan would call them- the Garglers.

"Well to whom do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, shoving past Wes and Nick. Blaine grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. Kurt practically hissed at him and Blaine let go, looking shocked. Wes elbowed blaine and whispered something to him.

"Kurt, wait!" He said as Kurt turned around to face him and the Garglers. Of course, of freakin' course. They were going to try to sing to him, _again._ Kurt turned on his heel before he could hear the first lyrics.

 _Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero._

Kurt kept walking, he wasn't going to let them sing to him, he was going back to Mckinley, and they couldn't stop him. they kept following him.

 _But hey, everyone you wanna to be,_

 _Probably started off like me._

Everyone was staring at him and the Warblers, who were still singing to him.

 _You may say that I'm a freak show_

 _I don't care_

He kept walking away from them, glaring at everyone who was staring, but that didn't stop them. He turned and faced them, they wanted him to listen? He would.

 _But hey, give me just a little time_

 _I bet you're gonna change your mind_

 _All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

 _It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

 _'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

 _And I'll just look away, that's right_

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the lyrics, if this was meant to make him feel better, they weren't doing a good job. Puck walked into the building, and looked at the garglers, he was supposed to pick him up and probably wondering what was taking so long. He shoved his way through the ever growing crowd, and stood beside Kurt.

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

 _So everyone can hear_

 _Hit me with the worst you go and knock me down,_

 _Baby, I don't care_

 _Keep it up and soon enough, you'll figure out_

 _You wanna be_

 _You wanna be_

 _A loser like me_

 _A loser like me_

It was practically a miracle when Wes came up from behind Blaine and started singing. It was a change from Blaine.

 _Push me up against the locker_

 _And hey, all I do is shake it off_

 _I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

 _I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

 _'Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

 _I'll see you when you was my car._

 _All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

 _It ain't so hard to take, thats right_

 _'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

 _And I'll just look away, that's right_

Kurt wasn't surprised when Blaine started singing, he was the Rachel Berry of the Warblers, after all.

 _Hey, you over there_

 _Keep the L up-up in the air_

 _Hey,you, over there_

 _Keep the L up,'cause I don't care_

 _You can throw your sticks and you can throw your stones_

 _Like a rocket, watch me go_

 _Yeah, L-O-S-E-R_

 _I can only be who I are_

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

 _So everyone can hear_

 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

 _Baby, I don't care_

 _Keep it up and soon enough, you'll figure out_

 _You wanna be_

 _You wanna be_

 _A loser like me_

 _A loser like me_

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

 _So everyone can hear_

 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

 _Baby, I don't care_

 _Keep it up and soon enough, you'll figure out_

 _You wanna be_

 _You wanna be_

 _A loser like me (A loser like me)_

 _A loser like me ( A loser like me)_

 _A loser like me_

Kurt sarcastically clapped at the end, rolling his eyes at the confused look her got from Puck.

"That was wonderful, Garglers! I think I might just go and change my ways, just because of a _stupid song!_ " Kurt said, placing his hands on his hips. Blaine looked hopeful.

"Really?" Blaine asked, walking up to Kurt. He sighed, loud and long.

"No." He said, spinning on his heel and walking out of the room, Puck following him suit. They walked in silence until they reached the car, when Puck broke the silence.

"Uhm, what was that?" He asked, helping Kurt put his bag in the car.

"The Garglers were singing to me, trying to make me change 'back', they failed, just do you know. They chose the worst song, who the hell sings that song to someone who's walking away? The Warblers." Kurt said, getting in the passenger seat. "Now lets go, I want to surprise everyone." He said, smirking at Puck, who started the car and pulled the car out of their parking spot, almost running over Blaine.

"You missed!" Kurt said as Blaine walked to him window.

"Kurt, where are you going? School's starting in two hours..." Blaine asked, cocking his head to the side. Kurt snorted.

"I'm going back to Mckinley, Hobbit, now if you excuse me.." He started rolling up the window, and Puck drove out of the parking lot. Goodbye Dalton, welcome back Mckinley.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter will be longer, promise. He'll be at school, so lots of surprises in next chap. c:**


	5. A New Day

**A/N: Sorry this is kinda late (Even though I don't have a designated day...)**

 **Anyways I have no excuse...**

 **This chapter is going to be a mix of things that happen at school when Kurt gets there**

 **I suggest you listen to runnin by Adam Lambert**

* * *

Kurt turned up the radio, it was going to a long day, and he still had some changes to apply. He had to slouch, always slouch. Don't have Perfect posture, duly noted.

"You look bored.." Puck said from the driver's seat, staring at Kurt before going back to the road.

"Whad'ya expect? I'm in the car with you after all." Kurt deadpanned, looking out of the window.

Oh and talk deeper, high pitches are annoying. Get out more, get a tan. Don't cut your hair every week. Stop moisturizing routine.

Finally they pulled into his driveway, Kurt sat there for a moment before pulling out his phone. He hacked his father's bank account and canceled Dalton's fees. He got out of the car with his bag in hand, he walked over to his Navigator as Puck pulled out of the driveway. Burt walked out of the house, trash bag in hand. His eyes landed on Kurt, who was unlocking his car.

"Kurt! Aren't you supposed to be at Dalton?" Kurt looked at his, eyebrow raised.

"Nope, goodbye now." Kurt sat in the driver's seat, turned the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway before Burt could say anymore.

He turned left, following Puck to Mckinley.

* * *

Kurt threw open the front doors of Mckinley, causing most people to look at him. Kurt smirked. Puck fidgeted nervously beside him, he elbowed him and walked over to his locker, head held high with newfound confidence. He passed Jocks, glee clubbers, nerds, and cheerleaders on the way, catching the attention of each group. He smiled, this was definitely better than Dalton. He vaguely noted two football players following him.

"Hey lady boy, trying out a new style?" One asked, the other smirked.

"Ya, trying to spread the gay again?" The other asked, earning a 'wow great comeback' look from his friend, he shrugged. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I would insult you, but you've done it for me." He said in a lower voice, turning around to his locker, which looked like it hadn't been touched in forever. He put his combination in and opened it. His locker was bare.

"Dude! Why are you here?" Finn said from beside him. How do people sneak up on him? He should be more aware, another change. Kurt leaned on his locker and looked at Finn.

"And you care because..." Finn just looked at him and turned around, obviously heading for some stupid teacher. He slammed his locker, and the two jock appeared again, slushy in hand. Kurt held up a hand.

"Allow me." He grabbed both slushies, but instead of dumping them on himself, he threw them in their faces, earning his gasps from the two. Everyone turned around at their sharp gasps, and saw the two jocks be slushied for the first time. Kurt shrugged and walked to his first class, which included the one and only Karofsky. This would be fun.

* * *

Right in the middle of class his phone began blaring 'Teenage Dream', god he needed to change that... ro maybe he needed a new phone. He stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He walked to the front of the class to where the teacher was calling his name.

"Kurt, give me your phone." She said, holding her hand out. Kurt shook his head, smiled, and threw his phone across the room as hard as he could. His phone's screen shattered, shocking everyone. Today was full of surprises.

* * *

Kurt was walking outside, deciding to skip the class when he passed the dumpsters, where Karofsky was, already tossing a kid in there. Kurt whistled as he walked past.

"Oh hey, fairy boy! You're back! Just in time for your weekly dumpster dive." Karofsky said, catching up to him he only had enough time to grab Kurts arm. He spun around, and punched Karofsky in the nose, breaking it. Well at least he thought he broke it, there was blood everywhere. Karofsky looked shocked as Kurt walked back into the school.

* * *

It was lunch time, which Kurt skipped to watch. He watched the Glee club, who was obviously talking about him, they really couldn't be more obvious. They were just staring at him, and talking, and pointing. Kurt raised an eyebrow, and stared back. They kept staring, but looked uneasy as Kurt walked over to the table. Rachel was the first to talk, as usual.

"Kurt are you back for Regionals?"

"Yes Rachel, of course I would come back! Who wouldn't? The Nude Erections are the best!" He said, overly sarcastically. Santana was obviously fighting back laughter with Puck. Finn snorted, causing the two to double over, laughing. The rest of the club looked disgusted as Kurt turned away.

* * *

"Earth to Blaine..." Jeff said, looking a Blaine, who was standing in the commons room.

"I have an idea, Warblers, to get our Kurt back to normal." Blaine said, standing in front of Wes, who was slamming his gavel over and over again. Everyone stared at him.

"Well get on with it!"

"You won't like it..."

"We never like any of your ideas Blaine,"

"Okay, here's the plan..."

* * *

Kurt was standing in the middle of the choir room, in front of the Nude Erections. He cleared his throat as the music started.

 _"Steel to my tremblin' lips_

 _How did the night ever get like this?_  
 _One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down_  
 _Bottom of the bottle hits_  
 _Waking up my mind as I throw a fit_  
 _The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down_

 _My heart's beating faster_  
 _I know what I'm after_

 _I've been standing here my whole life_  
 _Everything I've seen twice_  
 _Now it's time I realized_  
 _It's spinning back around now_  
 _On this road I'm crawlin'_  
 _Save me 'cause I'm fallin'_  
 _Now I can't seem to breathe right_  
 _'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
 _Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
 _Runnin' from my heart_

 _'Round and around I go_  
 _Addicted to the numb livin' in the cold_  
 _The higher, the lower, the down, down, down_  
 _Sick of being tired and sick_  
 _And ready for another kind of fix_  
 _The damage is damning me down, down, down_

 _My heart's beating faster_  
 _I know what I'm after_

 _I've been standing here my whole life_  
 _Everything I've seen twice_  
 _Now it's time I realized_  
 _It's spinning back around now_  
 _On this road I'm crawlin'_  
 _Save me 'cause I'm fallin'_  
 _Now I can't seem to breathe right_  
 _'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
 _Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
 _Runnin' from my heart_

 _Oh, I'm coming alive_  
 _Oh, I'll wake up now and live_  
 _Oh, I'm coming alive_  
 _A life that's always been a dream_  
 _I'll wake up now and live_

 _I've been standing here my whole life_  
 _My heart's beating faster_  
 _I know what I'm after_

 _I've been standing here my whole life_  
 _Everything I've seen twice_  
 _Now it's time I realized_  
 _It's spinning back around now_  
 _On this road I'm crawlin'_  
 _Save me 'cause I'm fallin'_  
 _Now I can't seem to breathe right_  
 _'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
 _Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
 _Runnin' from my heart_  
 _'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
 _Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
 _Runnin' from my heart"_

Everyone clapped nervously, unsure if the lyrics had some hidden meaning.

"Mr Shuster?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Are you so perverted and desperate you called us the New Directions because it sounded like Nude Erections?" Mr. Shu looked shocked, as if he'd never heard anyone call it that, it was quiet funny. Someone knocked on the door-frame. Kurt turned around.

"Hey, is this the New directions?" The voice asked.

It was Blaine.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for short chapter.**


	6. The Kiss

**A/N: Sorry I was sleeping and doing nothing (besides swimming and working out) the last few days and time flew by o-o**

 **SEB WILL FINALLY SHOW HIMSALF.**

 **Enjoy~ British Senpai**

* * *

Kurt glared at Blaine, and wouldn't be surprised if he erupted into flames right then. Blaine looked nervous, he should be because of his stupid colorful clothes, and stupid hair gel, and stupid sunglasses and bow-ties. Stupid, Stupid _stupid.._ He continued to glare at him until Mr. Shuster decided to open his stupid mouth again. Kurt just needed this meeting to end so he could leave and go to the gym and work out, and start getting a tan for Christs sake.

"I thi-" The bell rang before he could finish. Kurt suddenly remembered he left his phone in that teachers room.

"Puck, go to the car ahead of me, I forgot my phone." He said, turning to the door. Puck snorted.

"I heard you threw that across the room." Kurt nodded and pushed him in the opposite direction and turned to the teachers room that mad him mad. He turned into the room and ran into someone.

"What the he-" he was cutoff by someone hugging him, he struggled until he saw who it was. _Blaine._ Kurt kicked him in the crotch, grabbed his phone and walked out of the room calmly, and Blaine moaned and grabbed his manhood. Kurt smirked and left the building. Puck was standing there, and smiled when he saw him.

"Shall we?" he asks, holding out his arm. Kurt slapped it impatiently.

"No, we need to go to the gym pronto." He said, still talking deeper. Puck just smiled and walked to the car with him. As soon as they got in toe car, Blaine walked out of the school, he looked pained.

"What happened to him?" Puck asked, putting the key in the ignition. Kurt laughed.

"The Hobbit tried to hug me, and I kicked him in the crotch, his face is amusing." He said, pointing at Blaine, who was now staring at the car. Puck laughed and turned the car on.

* * *

Kurt sat down on his bed, he was exhausted from working out all afternoon in the gym. He stretched and stood up, heading towards his bathroom. He kicked a few bottles and stripped. He looked at himself, he didn't look too different but that would change soon enough. He turned the shower onto cold and hopped in.

* * *

"Blaine, what a pleasure what do you need?" The voice said from the phone. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Could you come to McKinley? For me? Pretty please?" He whined into the phone, hoping it was convincing. The other voice responded quickly.

"Of course I would, as long as you promise somethin-" He cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. And we need to do stuff in front of _him."_ The other voice sighed.

"I don't care how I get it or why I get it, as long as I get it."

* * *

Kurt rolled out of his bed, yawned and stretched. He was going to enjoy this day. He turned towards his dresser and got out one of his many amazing leather jackets, and went to work making an outfit. It was easy, way easier than what he used to quickly dressed and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, pee, put on deodorant and mess up his hair.

He walked out of his room and bounded out of the door, hopping into Pucks car. "Hi Puck, we need to go, I'm hoping you brought the paint I asked for, right?" He said, looking at Puck, who had begun to nod.

"Yep, I brought them, but why do you need them?" Puck asked, starting the car.

"You'll see, and you can't help." Kurt said simply as an Adam Lambert song came on. It almost perfectly fit his life right now, he was totally going to use it for the glee assignment, even though he forgot what it was or even if they had one. Puck pulled into the school parking lot. They were kinda early, as soon as they parked, Kurt jumped out of the car and headed towards the trunk that was popped open. He pulled out two buckets of paint, they were red and yellow, and a paintbrush, he closed the trunk. Puck looked at him, shrugged and walked into the building. Kurt followed behind him, and walked into the school hallway. Puck was already gone, good. He turned towards Karofsky's locker, and opened a bucket of paint. He unwrapped the paint brush and began writing.

He pulled back from the locker and looked at his masterpiece, it said 'FAG' with butterfly, and a yellow and red rainbow. He had also drawn two stick figures, one labeled 'Karofsky' and another labeled 'Butt buddy'. He smiled and picked up his buckets of paint and headed towards the Choir room. He set up something with his red paint bucket. There was about half of the yellow bucket and he walked into the hallway. He had paint on his face, arms, hands and shoes. He walked over to the huge crowd around Karofsky's locker and heard yelling. Payback was so good.

"I KNOW YOU DID THIS, YOU LITTLE FAIRY." Karofsky said from the front of the crowd. Kurt opened the bucket of paint and walked over to karofsky, and dumped the rest on the boy, he dropped the bucket and headed to the bathroom. Puck followed him.

"Dude, it's about time you did something to him, but nobody's gonna believe you." Puck said from behind him, Kurt was washing his shoes and hands.

"Eh, it was funny and they'll believe me eventually." He said, beginning to was his face. He didn't want to get caught now did he?

* * *

Kurt stood beside the choir room door. He had stopped Puck from entering the room. Blaine looked at them, and stopped. Another boy was following him, and Kurt didn't get to see who it was before they entered. The choir room opened and red paint was dumped on them, and Blaine ran over to him.

"Seb! Are you okay?"

Kurt didn't hear the reply. He was furious, Seb was the cause of all of this, all of his change. And even though he should be thanking him, he still hated him. Kurt walked over to the pair, shoved Blaine away and punched the paint-covered teen before Puck pulled him away before Mr shuster came out of the room.

"Why's there paint everywhere?"

"Cause I put it there, numb-nuts." Kurt said, accidentally stepping on Seb's foot as he made his way to his seat. Seb was washing his face and had changed when Kurt went to the front of the room. " I'd like to do a song I heard on the radio earlier, and it was perfect." Kurt dead-panned as the music started.

 _"I think by now I would have learned_

 _Just how you love to hurt me_  
 _Before I get a chance to speak_  
 _You're convinced I'm guilty_

 _God knows I've been a very bad boy_  
 _You've been telling me_  
 _You've been telling me_  
 _But God knows I didn't break your toys but_  
 _You're blaming me_  
 _You're blaming me_

 _I feel thrown out the window_  
 _You seem to enjoy_  
 _You don't have to be so_  
 _So hard on your boy_  
 _You don't have to be so_  
 _So search and destroy_  
 _I feel thrown out the window_  
 _You're too hard on your boy_  
 _You're too hard on your boy_

 _Now I don't mind a little pain_  
 _When I've really earned it yeah_  
 _But you got me whipped and chained_  
 _When I don't deserve it_

 _God knows I've been a very bad boy_  
 _You've been telling me_  
 _You've been telling me_  
 _But God knows I didn't break your toys but_  
 _You're blaming me_  
 _You're blaming me_

 _I feel thrown out the window_  
 _You seem to enjoy_  
 _You don't have to be so_  
 _So hard on your boy_  
 _You don't have to be so_  
 _So search and destroy_  
 _I feel thrown out the window_  
 _You're too hard on your boy_  
 _You're too hard on your boy_

 _Ashamed ashamed (It's a damn)_  
 _Ashamed_  
 _Ashamed ashamed (It's a damn)_  
 _Ashamed_

 _Ashamed ashamed (You've got me)_  
 _Ashamed_  
 _Ashamed ashamed (You've got me)_  
 _Ashamed_

 _I feel thrown out the window_  
 _You seem to enjoy_  
 _You don't have to be so_  
 _So hard on your boy_  
 _You don't have to be so_  
 _So search and destroy_  
 _I feel thrown out the window_  
 _You're too hard on your boy_  
 _You're too hard on your boy_  
 _I feel_  
 _Ashamed ashamed_  
 _You've got me_  
 _Ashamed_  
 _Ashamed ashamed_  
 _You've got me_  
 _Ashamed"_

Kurt ended the song and glared at Blaine and Seb. He refrained from killing them both because he was about to do something even worse than what they were doing to him right now. The both were sitting there, Seb's leggings draped over Blaine's, and clinging to Blaine's neck. Kurt walked over to Puck and straddled his lap. They both had agreed to this. Kurt stared at Blaine so he could see his reaction as he hugged Puck, who was pulling him closer. Kurt leaned back a few inches, flipped off Seb, and kissed Puck.


	7. Touch-Ups

**A/N: So so soooooo.**

 **Yay's some drama c:**

 **I'ma probabaly write a One-Shot about something later, suggestions welcome c:**

 **Anyone want a one-shot explainging somthing I missed in this? Like what Blaine and Seb ACTUALLY did? Tell meh if chu doooooo~**

 **Enjoy~ British Senpai**

* * *

Blaine glared at Seb. How could he do this? He was supposed to help him win Kurt back!

"Sorry Blainers, but Kurt's just much more appealing now, although his hair dye needs to be more neon. I'd like that." Seb said, glaring at Blaine. "So I'm done playing around with you Anderson, get the boy back yourself, and I expect you never told him the truth huh?" Seb asked, standing as Blaine shook his head no. "I'm glad you did this Blaine, you just got me a hot piece of ass." Seb said before turning around and walking out of the room. Blaine stood there in shock, he hadn't realized how desirable Kurt had gotten.

* * *

She looked at Kurt who was currently sleeping. They had basically kidnapped him, Puck had slipped something into his drink during their trip to the gym, causing him to pass out. Time to put their plan into action. Santana was looking around her bathroom, they had taken Kurt from school to 'Spruce him up', and that she was going to do. Finding the items she wanted, she walked out with a bag that held neon hair dye, scissors especially made for cutting hair, something to cover his clothes, and some other surprises. She walked up behind Kurt and immediately started dying his hair. He had already washed it, he'd told her. She had enough dye to do a neon blue streak, and dye the rest of hair black, along with his eyebrows. She was also going to trim his hair, it was too tall for her liking. She began right away by dying it all jet-black. They foiled all his hair.

After a couple hours of letting his hair set, she went back to his hair and was grateful that he was still asleep. Puck had promised that he would be sleeping until the next morning. He was sleeping over at Puck's anyways because he wanted to stay away from his family, even though Burt had been begging him to come home, and that he accepted him no matter what, and Kurt was about to go back just to make their lives a living hell. Santana undid the foil, and bleached a streak of his hair to apply the new neon blue. Once done, she studied Kurt's piercings. His eyebrow piercing had to go, he needed loop cartilage piercings, and a regular piercing. And lucky him, he had someone who could to that for him.

"Puck, a safety pin please?" Santana asked, holding out her hand. Soon she was holding a safety pin. She leaned closer to his ear, lined it up and... shoved the pin through his ear lobe.

"Damn Puck, whatever you slipped into his drink is doing a hell of a job." Puck just smiled. She dyed his eyebrows last. Santana studied the boy in front of her, black eyebrows and hair, with a blue streak, cartilage piercing,and lobe piercing done with a safety pin. What else did this boy need? An industrial piercing? Nope. He needed a total attitude makeover too, but other wise he was good, he also wasn't pale anymore, he was nicely tanned and now had the beginning signs of abs. His style had also changed, he dressed a lot like a Kurty-version of Puck. She was proud of her new experiment. He was wearing a plain white shirt and a leather jacket, that had many pockets, and black skinny jeans with black and white converse. She went back to his face and put a different ear piercing in, it was red, and was perfect. She stepped back and gestured for Puck, Quinn, and Britt to take a look. They all turned around after a minute and smiled.

"Now all we have to do is make him get addicted to smoking..." Britt said, holding up a pack. "..lord tubbington gave me these yesterday and told me to give them to Kurtie..." Santana studied her for a moment before shrugging and taking the pack for later use.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning with a sore neck and back, and a throbbing ear. He popped his back and neck before opening his eyes, he was laying on a couch, with brittany. He looked around, Santana was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Princess, seems like you've woken up." Kurt rose a sore eyebrow and nodded.

"Oh and you probably need a mirror." A new voice said from near the curtains which were black, but showed that it was morning. It was Wednesday. He looked at Puck, who threw a mirror at him. Momentarily panicked, he snatched it out of the air, and stared at what he saw. Black hair. Black hair with a blue streak and black eyebrows. He looked at his ear and there was now a loop one where the normal stud was, and he had a safety pin _shoved_ in his ear lobe. Kurt snorted at this and continued to look at himself. His hair was shorter, and he now had a red ear piercing which looked better than his last one. He smirked, he looked good. He also noticed changes that he didn't notice a few days ago, he actually had _color_ and didn't look like a vampire. He threw the mirror back at Puck, who was also smirking.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

Kurt walked into the school and was disgusted by all of the people in the parking lot. He hurried up the school steps with Puck on his side. He threw open the door with a disgusted look. These people were beneath him. Not in his "I'm gay and better than you," way, in his "Hah, I could kill of of you at any time," way. He started walking down the hallway, getting weird looks, and people talking about him. Some random person walked to close to them and Kurt tripped him, causing the boy to fall onto the floor in his confusion and his stuff to go flying. Kurt smirked and continued walking down the hallway. Some of the jocks looked scared, that amazingly powerful feeling of making someone scared of _you._ Kurt Hummel caused the student body to be scared of **him.** Kurt glared at anyone who dared to make eye contact with him, including Blaine Warbler and his Meerkat friend, who was practically lusting after him, along with Blaine. Kurt continued down the hall until he was greeted by Quinn and Santana, who were taking him by the arm and dragging him out towards the field and bleachers. As soon as they were where the skanks hung out, Santana pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and handed it to Kurt, along with a lighter.

"There you go. Perfect image now." Quinn said, smiling as she took out her own almost empty pack and lighter. She took one out, lit it and took a long drag. "Go on, try it." Kurt swallowed nervously, he hadn't ever tried this before. He hurriedly shoved them in his pocket when Puck came around the corner and walked under the bleachers to the group, and sighed.

"Already trying to make him smoke? I thought you were better than getting addicted to something, Quinn." He said, half-heartedly glaring at Quinn.

"Oh come on! It'll make his image better if he's addicted to something!" She said, removing the cigarette from between her lips. Puck glared at her.

"Kurt can change, to be as badass as us, but..." Puck plucked the lighter and pack out of Kurt's pocket "We are both above this." He said, throwing them both on the ground before dragging Kurt away from them. He dragged him back to near the school, and stopped before the door. "I know we're the bad people, but that could really mess you up dude." Puck said, staring a Kurt.

"I would've done it, if you didn't come. I thought I was changing but I never thought I should do that..." He said, popping his neck. Puck nodded.

"Ya, that kills people, dude, and we can't be havin' that." Puck said, leading Kurt back into the building. Once again, everyone stopped talking and stared at them, fear colouring their eyes. They didn't even need to try, just looking at them screamed 'BADASS'. Puck and Kurt both smirked as they headed towards the boys locker rooms.

"Okay Kurt, next step to our master plan, you must join the football team, as the new kicker. He broke his leg a few weeks ago. So there's a spot. And last year, you were good and won our first - and last- game." Puck said as they neared Mrs Biest's office. She looked up from her desk and stared at the two.

"What do you want?" She asked, leaning back in herworn-out chair and crossing her arms. Kurt smirked and stepped forward.

"I want to be on the footballteam, I heard that you need a new kicker.. And if you looked at my history, I have been the only one to actually score, and that was also my first and last game that year." He said, crossing his arms like the coach. She nodded several times.

"I don't see why not,you're the best kicker we have right now.." She said, defeated the kid did make a whole lot of sense. She looked up at him. "Welcome to the team, Kurt."

* * *

Kurt smiled at his stroke of genius. He now had power over those who wronged him, and sweet sweet revenge was about commence. In his left hand he held a clear slushy. In his right hand he held a red. And he was walking to Karofsky's locker. As soon as he was there, he tapped the jocks shoulder with the cup and got ready to throw. The jock turned around and was met with two slushies. Kurt smirked as he heard the jock start cursing and attempting to wipe the slush out of his eyes. This was a new development to the school, Kurt hummel not only embarressed and outed the jock, he had also slushied him. Kurt smirked and walked off towards his next class, with Puck.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Finn said as they entered the English room. "Although I don't approve of you outing him to the whole school, that was low, real low, little brother"He said, glaring at Kurt. Kurt walked over to him and got in his face. " I am _not_ your little brother." He said, angry. Finn, who was shocked, nodded vigorously, too shocked to say -or do- anything else. Puck wasnt all for this, but Finn wasn't his step brother, and was being annoying on his part. Kurt smiled and sat down in-between Seb and Puck. Puck did not enjoy the looks Kurt got from Seb, and there was a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jealousy.

Kurt ignored both looks he got from his step-brother and Seb, and focused on playing on his phone.

* * *

Kurt walked into the lunch room followed bycSeb, annoying Blaine Warbler who was currently sulking, and Seb. He walked over to the trays and got one with ravioli, pudding, and milk. Pig food. He walked to an empty table and peeled the wrapper off of his pudding and stood up, tray in hand. At that moment, New Directions was singing a song to the cafeteria right in front of their table. Kurt took this opportunity, and chucked his pudding at Rachel. Soon after, the glee club was being pelted by food. Kurt walked over to the group, stood in front of Rachel, and dumped his tray on her before leaving. Puck sat at the table, dumbfoumded, along with a sad Blaine and smirking Meerkat. He smiled, they were officially enemies of the glee club.

* * *

 **A/N: So yay, Kurt's in football, almost started smoking, has three people likeing him and started a food fight? Good day, good day.**

 **Suggestions on what should happen next? Ty**

 **Ty for readin'~British Senpai**


	8. Hair

A/N: **Yays**

 **VERY VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER continue using preview (honestly I added the last chapter. I'll post more later after I leave the hospital or where ever I'm going.**

* * *

"Kurt Hummel to the front office, Kurt Hummel to the front office."

Kurt smiled. Everyone knew what he had done, some stared, some glared -Rachel Berry- and others just nodded. He smiled and stood up, out of his seat. Time to face detention.

* * *

 _7:30 A.M._

 _Kurt sat in the seat directed to him. He looked a Sue Sylvester._

 _"I got what you wanted." She said, he smiled. "Now it's time for your part of the deal." She threw Mr. Shu to his feet, Kurt's smile impossibly grew wider. He looked back up at Sue, who was now holding an electric razor, which she threw at him. He caught it and flicked it on._

 _"Time for a hair cut Mr. Shu~" Kurt said, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking it back to make eye contact. Mr. Shu's eyes comically widened. Kurt smiled back and began shaving his hair off. As soon as he was done Sue grabbed all of the fallen hair and lit it on fire. Kurt looked at her for a second before turning away and walking out of the room. Perfect._

* * *

Mr. Shu had walked out of the hallway and begun yelling at Kurt after that, and Kurt laughed it off and went to his first class. Everyone said nothing, but he could tell Puck was beginning to disapprove of him. He wouldn't let that happen. Kurt walked out of the room and entered the hallway, which was empty. He walked down the hallway, noting the nasty trash and other stuff that he could use against the glee club. Kurt turned a corner and walked into the office. He sat in a chair and looked at Mr. Figgins. Suddenly Mr. Shu walked out from a corner, he thought he was invisible, but Kurt had noticed him.

"Have anything to say?" Mr. Figgins asked. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I love what you've done to your hair Mr. Shu." Mr. Figgins looked flabbergasted and Kurt couldn't help but laugh, and laugh. As soon as he regained his composure the principle continued.

"Did you do this?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would you drag me in here if I didn't?" He asked, flicking a piece of lint off of his chair. Mr. Figgins sighed.

"Two weeks of detention." Mr. Figgins said, and ushered Mr. Shu out of the room before turning back to Kurt. The principle leaned in close to his ear. "Just between you and me, it's better than his last look." Kurt smiled and stood up."Thank you for your time Kurt, you may go." Kurt walked out of the room and walked out of the main office. Good day. He ran right into someone and glared at them.

"Move out of my way loser." He said, shoving the person and walking away.

* * *

"Puck, is this going to boost my badassness?" Kurt asked, punching the bag.

"Yes, Kurt it will, and if anyone decides to push you around, you can surprise them with a broken nose." Puck said, holding a punching bag still. Kurt punched it a few times.

"I don't think this is working, retard. I think I need to get more muscle in my arms." He said, punching the bag again.

"Dude, You're not even trying!" Puck said, letting go of the bag. Kurt glared at him, and with all of his strength, punched him in the face with a satisfying crack. Puck staggered back and fell over, clutching his nose and glared a Kurt. "I told you." Puck said, moving his hand away to show blood streaming down his face. Kurt smiled triumphantly and took off the boxing gloves. He stared at Puck until the boy got up. He shook his head, sighed and walked off. Puck stared after him.

"Kid packs a punch, that's for sure." Puck said, wiping the blood from his face. Yeah, hurts like hell, but still. Kurt did that to him.

* * *

Kurt left Puck to tend to his battle wounds and went to his car. He stopped when his phone vibrated. 'We need to talk.' It was from his dad. Kurt sighed heavily, he did not want to talk to his dad, all Burt wanted was to change Kurt, make him 'normal' again. Well that's not gonna happen. Kurt decided not to text back and look back at his car, unlocking the passenger door when he heard someone beside him. He glanced over, it was Puck, who wasn't bleeding anymore. Kurt turned to him and smirked.

"Anything I can do for you, mo?" Puck looked at Kurt incredulously.

"'Mo?'" Puck asked, staring at Kurt, who shrugged.

"I need better insulting nicknames. I have one for karofsky already. Chubs." Kurt said, walking over to the drivers door. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"We'll work on that." Puck said, getting in the car. Kurt looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked starting the car. Puck smiled.

"I'm going to teach you how to play the new Call Of Duty, another point to your man factor." Puck said smugly, leaning the seat back. "Another lesson, get a better tan and ignore skin care, but keep the pimples away." Puck said as the backed out of the driveway. Kurt just rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

 **A/N: So this was just a preview chapter. I'm out of creative stoof.**


	9. Paint

**So school's gonna start soon (the 17th) D: So that means I might post later.. :c**

* * *

Kurt looked in the mirror, he had changed since he left Dalton, that's for sure. He actually had color to his skin, his hair was always messed up, he had more of a build, and he talked lower. All in all, he changed quite a bit. But there was a few things he had to do before he was a different person. He had piercings, yeah that's cool. He needed more.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his keys. He had come to an understanding with his father the night before.

 _"Kurt, I understand you're going through some... changes. I accept you no matter what, but, just don't lose yourself completely." Burt said, fiddling with the hat in his hand. Kurt studied him._

 _"Sure, Dad. I understand fully. I won't lose myself Promise." Kurt said, lying through his teeth. Burt smiled at him and clapped him on the back._

 _"Now that that's settled, lets eat!" Burt replied, walking with his son to the kitchen._

Kurt exited his room and walked down the stairs. Looking to make sure nobody was there, Kurt opened the front door and stepped out into the humid, summer air. He walked over to his car, unlocked it and sat inside, starting the car. He pulled out of the driveway and started driving. Ten minutes later, he arrived at the mall, he went to the piercing store he went to the last time he was there, they did other things besides piercings, and that's what he needed. The girl from last time was at the counter, and chimed, "Hello again, Kurt. What can I do for you today?" She asked, smirking at him. Kurt smirked back.

"I'd like a tattoo." He said, taking off his jacket. The girl nodded. "Where would you like it, and what do you want it to say?" She asked, looking back at him.

"I'd like it here-" He said, pointing to his forearm. "-and I want it to say Elizabeth." He said, letting his arms fall to his side. The girl looked interested. "A girlfriend?" She asked, writing down what he wanted, she handed it off to one of the tattoo people, who nodded and told Kurt to follow him. The girl also followed. "No, It's my mom's name, she died years ago." This got a reaction out of her, "I'm so sor-" Kurt interrupted her. "It's okay, I'm getting this so I know my mom approves of me and what I'm doing, that she knows I need this." Kurt said, his inner Kurtie coming out. The girl nodded, and exited the room so he could get the tattoo.

"How big you want it, and in cursive or not?" The man asked, gesturing to a chair which Kurt sat in. "Cursive, and big enough to peek out of my Jacket, he said, gesturing to his jacket he was holding. The man nodded. "We'll be done in a bit."

* * *

Kurt exited the shop, still holding onto his jacket, he had learned -the hard way- that it hurts if you put something on it right after it was done. Kurt saw a spray paint shop and went for it, buying loads of colors of spray paint. Kurt left the mall, trying to come up with better insulting nicknames for everyone. He opened the car and got in, placing the bags in the passenger seat. He had work to do.

Kurt looked at his masterpiece and threw away the spray paint cans. He was at McKinley, next to the front doors, was his art piece. It was two guys, shirtless, making out. He smirked at it, and left.

Blaine left the mall with Mercedes and Rachel, they had recruited him to take shopping. They thought that he was like Kurt, but ,boy were they wrong.

Puck kinda felt bad for Blaine, He was being tortured by the girls, forced to have sleepovers and shopping, even though he was nothing like Kurt in those situations.

Sebastian looked at the painting in-front of the school, it was signed by none other than Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt drove his way home, and walked inside to a waiting Burt. "Kurt what did you do?" He asked, grabbing the younger boy's arm, and yanking it towards him, making Kurt unbalanced. He stared at it, unnerving Kurt. Kurt stood there silent. Burt stared at the tattoo. It said his wife's name. Elizabeth. It almost brought tears to his eyes. Almost. "Kurt, I'm going to ask again, What did you do?" Burt asked, pointing at the tattoo. Kurt smiled.

"Well It's a tattoo, unless you think it's a sticker, then be my guest and rip it off." Kurt said, ripping his arm out of his father's grip. "And It will be the only piece of my old self I will allow myself to keep." Kurt said, walking up the stairs and disappearing into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and pursed his lips. Puck was coming over -according to his text earlier- 'How to intimate people, and make insulting nicknames'. Kurt sighed as he heard the doorbell go off. He stood up and exited his room, walking lazily down the stairs, to an already opened door. "Well Puck, Why don't you just let yourself in?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Rule number one, don't let anyone tell you what to do." Puck said, walking up the stairs. Kurt rolled his eyes and followed. Puck sat at his desk and spun the chair.

"Rule number two, skip classes at least once a day." He said, jumping out of the chair and landing on his feet.

"Rule number three, Beat the crap outta somebody, people will fear you better that way." Puck said, poking Kurt, who rolled his eyes.

"I've done that already, Puck." Kurt said, plopping onto his bed, which was pitch black. Puck snorted.

"Rule number four, SCARY HAIR!" He said, at the top of his lungs. Kurt looked at him like he had two heads, Puck went on to explain. "Well, when I shaved off my mo, people didn't fear me, they actually looked at me. So If your hair is stupid, they will think that you can't hurt them." Puck said, getting closer to Kurt. "Now, we're going to stop letting you Coif your hair. From now on, you're going to _spike_ it." He said, messing Kurt's hair up.

"Also, come up with better names. You suck, seriously. We can keep the nicknames we already have, Man hands, Wheels, Gay number 2 &3, Sand bags, stretchmarks, Asians, Frankenteen, and the others that aren't important. We need one for Karofsky mainly. We could call him one of your old names." Puck suggested, finally settling down and sitting down on the bed. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine fine, We'll continue this after school tomorrow." Puck said, leaving the room, and leaning back in "Don't forget-" Kurt interrupted him "-I know, I know!"

* * *

Kurt stood in front of the school, there was a **huge** crowd around his art. Some people turned and stared at him. Soon enough, the whole group was staring. Karofsky came out, and popped his knuckles.

"Well look what we have here, boys."

* * *

 **:D**


End file.
